Ameripan
by Uninformed Otaku
Summary: America and Japan have a daughter. Her name is Mickey/Miki! While America was sending her on her flight to Japan, she ended up on a flight to england instead. As if it's not bad enough a ten-ish year old girl is sent to a foreign country, no one is supposed to know she exists! She may not stay a secret for long. Rating may increase? Not Ameripan pairing , but read A/N inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi! This is my first story, so... yeah... hopefully this will go well (And not end in murder). ^ ^

Basically it's a story about the hypothetical situation where America and Japan make a country together. I'm sorry, but this is not an Ameripan (the pairing) story. It can be later, if you guys want. I don't really mind, just let me know.

Anyway, yeah, I appreciate feedback, or if you see some kind of error in logic or grammar (besides the obvious stuff you'll see later where a freak natural disaster occurs), and also just opinions. So review please?

Also, I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this (I'm planning to right now, but if people really think it's just awful, or nobody reads it I'll spare you the torture), but it's probably going to be like... four + chapter? Probably not more than ten, but I'll see how things go. As for how long the chapters are, that will just depend on where I decide to cut it off.

So yeah, enjoy! Hetalia and all of it's characters do not belong to me (sorry for grammar there)! Mickey does, but nothing else!

* * *

America walked through the crowded airport, smiling his trademark smile, in search of the right flight. He wore his bomber jacket and his glasses, Texas on his face, and appeared to be in as good a mood as always.

"Yo, Mickey, which one are we looking for again?"

He was speaking to a small child, probably close to the age of ten or a little younger, who he was leading around by the hand. In her other hand was the ticket for her flight, which she held up in front of her to read from.

"A 7," she read aloud.

"Alright dude, this way!" America cheered, turning in the direction a nearby sign indicated the gate would be.

Mickey was a girl with long light brown hair pulled into two high ponytails, and dark brown orbs for her eyes. The pair was in a bit of a rush since the flight was about to leave. Unfortunately, they ran into quite the crowd at the gates.

"Dude, is that your flight? Hurry!" America rushed them forward. He helped Mickey give the fight attendant her ticket, and then nudged her onward. Unfortunately, she dragged her heels and didn't budge.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"… I'm not ready yet," she told him.

America felt a little rushed, but tried not to panic.

"Ok, what? Did you forget something?"

"No…"

"Can it wait until after your flight?"

"No…"

"What is it then?"

Mickey paused before answering.

"You didn't say goodbye…" she reluctantly answered.

America felt relieved that that was all. He gave her a hug, hopefully not squeezing her too tightly, and then patted her head.

"See ya Mickey! Call me as soon as you get to Kiku!"

Mickey finally smiled just a little, which was a lot compared to the often indifferent look she usually had on her face.

"Great, now you gotta' go," he tried to hurry her off, but again she hesitated to leave. He was about to ask what it was now, when he noticed her tremble a little.

"Here, dude," he said. He took off his bomber jacket and placed the oversized article of clothing on the girl's shoulders.

"Your bomber jacket?" she questioned. "Don't you need it?"

"Nah, it's ok. You can borrow it for now," he told her. He had others, anyway.

She nodded, and finally went down the terminal headed to the plane. America sighed, and the moderately annoyed employee was finally able to move on with the flight.

America turned and looked around as he walked off, noticing the signs for various flights. One was for Mickey's flight, Washington DC to Japan. He laughed and thought about Iggy while looking at a different one.

_'Dude, which one is that?'_ he wondered. Out of curiosity, he searched for which plane it was, but didn't find any that made sense. _'That can't be right.'_

It looked like the sign was for Mickey's plane, but she was going to Japan. To make sure he was right, he looked at the sign for Mickey's plane, and saw that it pointed him to…a different plane.

America quickly backtracked to the employee in charge of the gate, the annoyed lady from before, and got her attention by slamming both of his hands down on the desk.

"Dude! You have to stop that plane!" he shouted.

Despite already being annoyed by him, the woman did her best to keep calm.

"I'm sorry sir, but the plane has just taken off, and it can't be stopped now," she informed him as politely as possible.

"But I accidentally sent my daughter to England!" he shouted. A lot of people were staring because of the volume of his voice, but he didn't notice.

"That's very unfortunate, but I don't have the ability to stop the plane," she informed him, a little of her irritation slipping out now.

"But I'm America! You have to stop it!"

"I'm sorry sir, but there's nothing I can do to help. Now if you don't leave, I'll be forced to call security and have them escort you out."

"Mickey can't survive in England! She'll get food poisoning from those awful scones!"

At this point, the woman called security, and America was escorted out of the airport by two large men. And here 'escort' means he fought off the first three security guards, knocking them out cold, but not before more had arrived and one took the chance to get him with his taser gun.

Once America had recovered outside of the airport, he finally gave up on trying to reason with the airport people. Instead, he took out his phone and dialed Japan's number.

"Come on, come on, come on…"

"Hai, Nihon desu."

"Japan! It's America! Mickey just got on the wrong plane!"

"N-nani? How did this happen?"

"Uh… the signs were wrong! Anyway, she's on a plane to England now! What should we do?"

"Alright, can you ask the flight attendant how long the flight will be and call her once the plane lands?"

"Uh… no, they don't speak English!"

"Wha-?"

"So what are we gonna' do? What if Arthur finds her?"

"… Calm down, I am sure the chances of that happening are low. I'll get a flight to England as soon as I can."

"Right! Then the Hero will call Mickey right now!" He dialed the number for Mickey's phone without ending the call to Japan somehow, and waited for the machine to pick up.

After two rings had gone by, there was a loud ringing noise from America's pocket.

"… Alfred, what is that?"

"Uh…" America pulled Mickey's phone out of his pocket. "Oops, you're breaking up! Sorry Kiku, gotta' go!"

"Wait- Alfre-!"

America hung up the phone and turned it off in case Japan decided to call back. He looked at Mickey's phone regrettably before stuffing both phones back into his pockets. _'Now I have to think of something to do. I'm the Hero!'_ he thought. After a moment, he finally came up with a plan. _'Oh I know! I'll just call in the airforce to stop Mickey's plane!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello everybody! I just have a few things to say about the chapter.

Basically, my hope is that you don't think this is too... I don't know dumb? I know that what I describe couldn't actually ever happen (at least I don't think it could), but it explains how Mickey/Miki came to be. It's sort of like a prologue to the story, but I didn't want it to be the first chapter, so now it's the second. Sorry if it's lame or anything. Even if you don't like it, I hope you keep reading the story, since it's not exactly _crucial_ to the plot.

And I feel a bit bad, but there's less humor. I wanted this fanfiction to have some good comedy, except I feel like I'm failing at it. Still, hopefully I can get a laugh in every now and then. :3

Also, I just wanted to make a note about how often I'll be updating. I'm not sure if I'll update on a regular basis, but I'll try not to take a super long time. The weekend is usually a good time for me to write stuff, which is why I was able to update relatively quickly. Durring the week, I'm not sure if I'll update at all. Sorry! I'll try, but we'll just have to see how it goes.

Anyway, enjoy! No part of Hetalia belongs to me, Mickey does, but would anybody really steal her?

* * *

It was just as average a day as any other day, really, when the least average of things started to happen.

"Whoa, dude! What's going on?" America said as he rushed onto the scene. He had been in Washington DC because of his boss and work. He stumbled as he ran, and fell down more than a few times with all the shaking.

"Th-these magnitudes are off the charts!" someone on the phone said from underneath their desk where they were taking shelter.

"Are we being attacked?" another suit-wearing citizen asked.

America opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain.

"M-Mr. America?"

"Why is he screaming?"

"Dude, it hurts!" he still managed to shout, despite claiming to be in pain.

* * *

"What's happening in Hokkaido?" someone shouted in Japanese. The whole building was shaking, along with many other areas. Reports were coming in, telling of huge waves sweeping in around the coasts.

"Is it some kind of tsunami?"

"P-please…" Japan muttered. He came in slumped over with a pale face. If it weren't for the man helping him, it didn't look like he could move.

"Hey! Something is wrong with Japan-san!"

"What on earth is going on?"

* * *

Finally the earth was still, and the shaking had ceased. Japan had recovered from the pain he'd been in after some rest. People had brought him to another room with fewer objects to fall during the earthquake, and had made a place for him to lie down.

He was simply sitting now, and decided it was time to get up and figure out what was going on. After assuring the ones that had been looking after him he was all right, he left the room and found some people crowded around.

"What happened?" he asked them.

"Japan-san, we were just talking about that. It seems that the earthquake tore part of Hokkaido off, and it drifted away."

"What? Seriously?" he questioned them. He hadn't ever even heard of such a thing happening. It didn't seem plausible that there could be an earthquake so strong it literally tore apart one of the islands.

And then there was the part about the piece just drifting away. Surely the currents that would have to carry it would have to be huge. It almost sounded like something out of a manga or anime.

"We are still assessing the exact amount of damage done by the earthquake, but it seems nearby areas felt it as well, although the tremor's were calmer farther away."

"I see," Japan replied. "And, what about the mass of land that just drifted off?"

"We haven't determined exactly what's happening to the people that lived in that area, but we were able to get a couple of small airplanes off the ground who are trailing it for the time being."

"I see," Japan said again. He wondered what they should do about the landmass. He didn't think they could do something like pulling it back and reattaching it. Plus, there was a good chance it would drift into someone else's territories.

It looked like that part of Japan would be gone for good, but for now he decided to join the meeting, and help everyone as best as he could. He would probably hear about the landmass again soon.

* * *

"Dude, so this chunk of me just floats off?" America questioned the scientist reporting the news to him.

"Yes sir. We really can't explain this kind of anomaly—it's like nothing we've ever seen before."

"Whoa, that's insane! Do you think maybe it was aliens who did it?" America wondered. He thought of his friend Tony, although he didn't think Tony would do anything to hurt him, there were probably other kinds of aliens out there too.

"Um, yeah maybe. I guess anything's possible at this point."

"Sir! We just got a signal for the landmass with our GPS."

"Seriously? Awesome!" America cheered. "Ok, how are we going to get it back."

"We…don't have a plan for that, at this time."

"What? But we can't just leave it," America told them. A good portion of the coast in Washington, Oregon, and California had been broken off. "I know! Let's call all the whales around the area, and ask them to bring it back for us! I bet they'd totally help us out, guys," he suggested.

"I'm sorry Mr. America, but we don't have a way to contact them."

"Aw, seriously?" he replied in disappointment. "Well where is it now, anyway?"

"Let me look…it's…oh!"

America could see the reason for the scientist's surprise on the screen.

"Dude! Look out!" he shouted, as it crashed into another unidentified object.

"Oh no!"

"It-it's ok. Look, see, no damage is done. What did it crash into?"

"I don't know, there's no known land marks there on the map."

"Hey, dude it stopped!" America noticed. The others looked and saw that he was right—the collision had halted its progress.

"Let's go check it out!" America cheered.

"What? Right now?"

"Yeah, why not? We can see how all the people are doing, and figure out what it crashed into," he explained.

It took a little more preparation than America would have thought, but he was determined to go and check it out, so eventually a party was prepared to investigate. It was a long flight that America passed by time with video games, but eventually they were close enough to see it.

"Cool! Look at all the houses and stuff! They're fine, sort of," America noticed. He continued to look around the area and spotted something flying in the sky.

"Hey, who's that?" America asked the closest person to him. They frowned, and shook their head. America got out of his seat, and entered the pilot's area so he could ask him to call the other plane.

"Hey, this is America. Who are you guys?" America asked, before the pilot could say anything.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?"

"Kiku! Dude, you're never going to believe this. There was this huge earthquake thing, and then a part of me just broke off!"

"It…broke off?"

"Yeah! Weird, right?"

"By any chance, did it drift all the way out here?"

"Yeah, how'd you know? Haha, I guess you figured that was why we're here, right?"

"No, well yes, but the same thing also happened to me."

"Whoa really? So that's why you're here! Then the thing my land crashed into was your land?"

"Hai, it seems so."

"That's crazy! But wait, which one is it?"

There was a pause, before Japan attempted to identify which of the two belonged to him. It didn't take too long before he figured it out, but from this height it was certainly easy to get the two confused.

"They kind of look like one big place, don't they?"

"Hai… They really do."

America went back to his seat after his conversation with Japan, and their planes organized to meet in the same area so they would be able to work this whole thing out. With everybody on land, a long discussion ensued in which the two talked about whose island this really was, and what they were going to do for the people living on it, and how they could salvage the pieces of the countries.

In the end it was determined that nothing could be done to move the lands back to where they belonged, and America and Japan came to an agreement that they would share the territories and the responsibility for the people on it.

The were able to inform the people of how things were going to work. Some people returned to Japan, or the United States, but many people also stayed. There were already factories, schools, farms, houses, and other things built on the island, so there wasn't much else they needed.

Once they stabilized a government, where the leader was to communicate with both the Japanese and American government about things, there was just one thing left to decide. That job was given to Japan and America.

"Ok, so I was thinking really hard about this, and what do you think about Japamerica!" America was first to suggest.

"Japamerica?" Japan repeated.

"Yeah dude! What do you think?"

"…Let's…keep thinking," Japan suggested. The fact that it had all of America's name and only part of his felt a little unfair. Luckily America didn't seem too crushed, and they were able to come up with a few more names, though not with much success.

"Ok, then cross Nimerica off the list," America announced, as he crossed it out. Other names on the list had also been crossed off, such as Panica, Alfkiku, Umikyou, Nishigai, Quakeland, Supershaker, and Disneyland.

Japan sighed, noticing they weren't getting anywhere, and America was getting sillier with his suggestions. His logic for using Disneyland was that there were Disneyland's in many countries, and Disney world had a Japan area.

"…How about Ameripan or Amerihon?" he suggested.

America, who had been deep in thought suddenly perked up.

"Ameripan? Yeah, that sounds good!" he agreed. "Hey, cool, so we're done?"

"It seems so."

Thus, that's what the place was named. A few years later, America and Japan were visiting Ameripan together. They had finished helping out with some extra supplies that had been shipped, and now had the time to hang out together.

"So what games did you bring?" America asked Japan.

Japan listed off a number of games.

"Awesome! I'm so ready to play!"

"Hai."

Japan stopped when something caught his eye. He turned and looked in the direction he had seen it, but there was nothing there when he looked back. He shrugged it off as nothing, and resumed walking with America. Then he noticed it again. This time, he turned in time to glance a small child.

"Alfred-san, please wait."

"What is it dude?"

Japan pointed to the spot where the child was hiding, and America tried to sneakily get a closer look. He got a glance of the girl just as she ran away again.

"Hey, whose kid is that?"

"I don't know, but we should probably ask around the area and see where she lives."

Although they asked around every house and school, no one claimed the child belonged to them. It stumped the two countries for some time, until a possibility finally occurred to them: the possibility that the child was also a country.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Phew! I'll admit, I really didn't think I was going to have to wait a week before updating... Unfortunately one of my classes is evil! The amount of homework I have increased to horrible levels, so put that together with my anime/manga/video games/ect. hobies, and social life, and I had no time for writting. T_T

Basically what that means is I'll probably be updating less frequently rather than more. However, I'm still going to try and update at least once a week, and hopefully I can still do a couple of chapters on the weekends. We shall see...

Also, thanks so much guys for your reviews! Even if it's short ones, I appreciate them. I haven't heard many opinions on pairings though. I had a request for AsaKiku or Amepan (in that order), and if I am putting in romance, I need to start thinking about it soon (otherwise this will be longer than I wanted). And please keep reviewing!

In direct response to Sakurai Yuki's review: An explanation on Mickey's being a secret is comming, you didn't miss it. Do not fret about the mention of murder in my first A/N, that was not about character death. I was trying to be silly, and I meant it like people would murder me over the story, or my nervousness about the story would murder me. I'm not planning for character death.

One more general note (and sorry for the long A/N). I originally intended this to be a mainly comedy fanfiction, but as I'm writing it's turning out more serious. That said, I'm worried this won't be that interesting, although I certainly hope I'm wrong. I'm still trying to throw in commedy when I can, so hopefully this I can at least get a laugh or two. c:

Alright, I think that's everything? Hetalia, all characters included, does not belong to me. Mickey does, because she does. :3

* * *

England was just on his way out of the airport. He hadn't expected to be here today, but he'd realized that the last time he'd had a flight here, he had lost his book. Thankfully, a quick trip to the lost and found was all he needed to recover it.

Now he could get back to his home and decide what to do for lunch. He didn't have too much work today, so he would probably have a lot of free time. He might even have the time to cook lunch for himself.

As long as France didn't decide to pay any unexpected visits, that is. He was pretty close to the exit now, but something strange caught his eye. 'Is that… America's bomber jacket walking around all by itself?' he wondered.

Indeed it seemed the jacket was moving all on its own, the sleeves nearly dragging on the floor as it went. England wondered if this wasn't some kind of trick from one of his fairy friends, or it might have been America, but then he wasn't sure how.

Determined to find the answers, England approached the jacket and lifted it off of the ground. Much to his surprise, he found there was a young girl underneath it. The shock must have been plain on his face, and for a moment she just froze and locked eyes with him.

"Don't touch me! I have aids!" she shouted.

England was taken aback.

"What?" he questioned. _'Where did she learn that?'_ He automatically took a couple of steps away from her.

She had calmed down a bit now, and she studied him until she donned a look of recognition.

"England!" she declared.

"What?" England repeated, this time wondering how she knew who he was.

"…We're in England, right?" she asked him after a moment's pause.

"Oh, yes we are," he informed her. "Now hold on a second-who taught you that?"

"That we're in England?"

"No, what you said before that!"

"Ah, my boss taught me to say that."

"Your boss…?"

"…My teacher."

"I see…" England had to wonder just what sort of teacher the poor girl had. He also found it a little strange she had referred to him or her as 'boss.'

She took England's attention off of the subject when she pointed at the jacket he was still holding.

"Can I have that back?"

"Oh, sure, but where did you get it?"

"It's my dad's."

England frowned, since he had been sure it was America's jacket, but then again maybe he had been mistaken.

"And where is your dad?"

"He's not here."

"I can tell, but where is he? He should be with you, shouldn't he?"

"No, I fly a lot on my own."

"That's very impressive," England told her. "But then you must have someone who's supposed to pick you up?"

"I do…"

"So where are they?"

"In Japan."

This girl was just full of surprises.

"Japan? Then what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was on the wrong plane."

England had suspected this girl was lost by the way she was acting, but he hadn't thought that she was _that_ lost. Her poor parents must be sick with worry at this point. Of course, he couldn't be certain if they had even figured out she had boarded the wrong plane yet.

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Mickey."

"Mickey? Why don't you call your parents and let them know where you are?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I lost my cell phone."

She had unbelievable luck. England started trying to think of other ways to contact Mickey's parents when he remembered she could simply borrow his phone.

"Here, you can use mine," he said as he handed her his phone.

She looked happy for a moment, and started to dial the number, when she stopped and frowned.

"I can't remember their number," she told him, handing the phone back. She had to have the worst luck.

England tried to think of what else he could do. Eventually her parents had to realize something had gone wrong with the planes, and when that happened, they would probably call the airport.

"Let's go tell the nice people here what's going on," he suggested.

Mickey nodded in agreement, and followed him. They informed the airport staff that she had boarded the wrong plane and asked them to listen for any calls from her parents.

"Where did you say you were from again?" England asked Mickey when they were sitting. He imagined it could be a while before they heard anything. So much for all that free time he had.

"…I was flying from America," she answered hesitantly.

"America huh? You do have that accent, don't you?"

England was going to ask her more about her father, but at that moment he heard her stomach growl.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah…"

"It's no problem, if you want something to eat I'll pay for it," he offered.

Mickey frowned in response.

"Do you have a McDonalds?" she asked him hopefully.

"Erm, no…not in this airport."

"Oh…" she looked painfully disappointed.

"Hey, don't look so down. There are plenty of other places to eat here."

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry."

England heard her stomach growl again, contrary to what she claimed. He sighed, knowing how this would turn out. He told the airport people where they were going and gave them his name and cell phone number.

He had to admit the big grin Mickey got on her face when she heard they could eat at McDonalds after all was pretty cute. He led the way to his car, and then the two of them were headed to the nearest McDonalds.

"Watch out! That's the wrong side of the road!" she shouted, suddenly alarmed once they were on the road.

"No, it's fine," he tried to assure her, once he realized why she was so frightened.

"But it's the right side!"

"Right. I mean, the left side is the right one."

"What? Then drive on the left one!"

"I am."

"But this is the wrong side!"

"In England, people drive on the left side of the road."

"Oh… so is this the right side?"

"Yes, this is the correct side to drive on."

"Oh…my bad," she apologized. For such a quiet looking girl, she could make a big fuss.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I made myself sit down and write another chapter since it's the weekend. ^ ^ Well, 'made myself' used lightly. I already knew how things were going to go, so I really just needed to put it into words. I really need to figure out the pairings thing. Just one person has spoken up about it, so it's probably going to be pairing neutral. That said, that should make the story slightly shorter, which means the end with be a couple or few chapters most likely. :c Well, that's the future at least.

Also I wanted to thank petaltailify (hope I got that right), for making a good point. I wanted to be lazy and have one universal country name, but it really does make more sense for it to be Amerihon to Japanese speakers. Thus I'll make that small edit to chapter two, and that is the name used in this chapter for those reasons.

Oh also, rating was changed simply because of one word, and my being careful.

Thanks for the support, please continue reviewing and such. You guys are the best. ^w^

Hetalia does not belong to me. Neither do it's characters, which really are included as a part of Hetalia, but whatever. Miki and plot are mine, enjoy!

* * *

After a long flight, Japan arrived at the airport in England while remaining relatively calm. He had been anxious about the time the flight would take, but comforted himself with the knowledge that Miki also had a long flight, and it would actually come down to the time in between when their planes took off, which wasn't long.

Japan began to look around for his daughter, searching the crowd for small, unaccompanied children. Taking her usual behavior into account, she would probably be wandering around. For some reason, she had a habit of moving a lot when she was worried about something.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a girl with brown hair in pig tails, and brown eyes? She is close to nine-years-old," Japan questioned the person in charge of this terminal.

"No, I'm sorry, but you could ask over there," he informed Japan, and then gave him more precise directions to the counter he could ask at.

"Thank you," Japan said before heading over there. He kept an eye out for Miki on his way there, but didn't see her. Once he found someone to speak with, he repeated his question.

"Oh, actually, yes," the woman told him.

"Thank goodness. Where is she?"

"Actually, a nice gentleman with large eyebrows found her. He took her to a nearby McDonalds since she was hungry, but I have his contact information."

Japan felt the dread rising in his throat. _'A gentleman with large eyebrows?'_ He immediately thought of England. But the chances of that happening were so slim; it had to be someone else.

"Here you go."

The name he was given was Arthur Kirkland, and Japan recognized the phone number as the one for England's cell phone. His hopes fell as he realized that Miki had met England, but he tried to remain positive. Just because they had met didn't mean England knew who Miki was, although there was a chance that could change if he had enough time with her. At least Japan knew that she was safe from harm, but he should still hurry.

He thanked the woman and asked her for directions to the McDonalds. Luckily, she knew which one they had gone to. Japan told her he would go and meet them there, rather than wait for them to come back.

Outside of the airport, the traffic was a little bad, as one would expect. He managed to call a taxi, and gave the driver his destination. _'Be careful Miki,'_ he thought. At least she knew that other countries weren't supposed to know about her.

At first, Japan and America had simply put off informing the other countries about Amerihon. They and their governments had been too busy with trying to get everything in Amerihon settled to consider bringing it up at the UN meeting.

They'd had the chance to mention it in their reports about the damage done by the earthquake. However, both of them had wanted to disguise the fact that parts of their countries had been ripped apart, since America and Japan had been the most affected by it.

After everything was stabilized on the island, Miki had appeared, so Japan and America had taken time to decide what to do with her. Their arrangement was that she spent half a month with Japan, half a month in Amerihon, half a month in America, and then half a month in Amerihon again.

They saw each other more than that; Japan and America would visit each other while he had Miki, and Miki made trips to Japan and America while she was in her country to report things to their bosses.

The matter of announcing Amerihon's existence to other countries finally came up after that, when there was nothing else to distract them from the issue. Japan and America talked about how to go about it, but both became worried.

Amerihon is such a small country. They were afraid if other countries knew about her, they might try and attack. During wars, she could be at risk, since she didn't have any military defenses.

Somebody might also see her as a desirable territory, and try and take her from them. Having thought all of this, they began to think about how easy it would be to hide her.

There was nothing else in that part of the ocean, and she was small enough to hide. In fact, since America and Japan were on opposite sides of a map, she would be in the area where the map ended.

So instead of announcing her existence, the new plan had become to hide Miki's existence from the rest of the world. Japan and America both felt a little protective of Miki too, and they agreed that having a daughter together might cause a stir at a meeting.

Japan could only hope England wouldn't ask too many questions. Even if things were conversational between them, her status as a country or her relation to Japan or America probably wouldn't come up.

"Here we are," the taxi driver announced.

Japan was happy they had arrived, and eager to get inside and find Miki. He would have to make a plan for how to collect Miki while she was with England.

"That's the total."

Japan looked at the machine and read the amount of money he owed the driver. He was ready to take out his wallet and pay the man, when he suddenly realized he hadn't exchanged his yen for the right currency.

"Ah! I'm very sorry… I just remembered I only have en," Japan told him. He really did have a sincerely apologetic look on his face. He was trying to think of some way to work this out and pay the man what he earned when his driver spoke up again.

"What the bloody hell?" he demanded.

Japan understood the driver being upset, but he was surprised by how angry he was. The driver changed the gear in his car, and suddenly began backing up.

"W-what are you doing?" Japan asked in confusion.

"What does it bloody look like I'm doing? I'm taking us back to the airport, where you're going to exchange your money for pounds, and then we can drive back here, and you can pay for the entire trip."

"I-is that really necessary?"

"Of course it is!"

Japan wasn't thrilled at the thought of having to pay three times the cost of his trip, but he was already trapped in the car with this man. Besides, it was his fault for forgetting to exchange his money for the correct currency.

He decided to accept the driver's demands. Japan wanted to quickly get to Miki, but it would be dangerous to try and escape now, and this seemed to be his only option. If paying the man three times the money would get him to Miki faster, that's just what he'd have to do.

Although, he wondered how he had been so unlucky as to get the taxi driver _from hell_. The amount of road rage he was displaying on the trip back to the airport was terrifying. Japan remained quiet so he wouldn't make him any angrier than he already was.

At the airport, he exchanged his money as quickly as he could and then ran back to the terrifying driver. In his rush, he realized he could have tried to hail a different taxi, but that would have been dishonest, and if he got caught he was sure the driver would be furious.

Japan felt almost relieved when they were on their way back to the McDonalds again, although he had taken a rather undesirable detour. Once again, he was on his way to Miki. As the meter continued to rise however, Japan realized that he wouldn't have enough cash.

Now he was sure to make the driver mad again, and at this point Japan was convinced he might even assault him when he heard. _'I don't have time for this, and Miki needs me.'_ With that in mind, Japan determinedly came up with a plan.

"Alright, here we are again," the driver said when they pulled up to the McDonalds, and the taxi came to a stop.

"Thank you, here is the money," Japan said. He had a fake smile on his face, and placed all of his money down in a pile. As soon as it was down, he threw the door open, and ran from the cab as fast as he could.

"Hey!" the driver shouted, but he stayed behind to count the money like Japan had hoped he would.

_'Good, now I just have to get Miki, and run!'_ he thought.

"Miki!" he shouted upon entering the fast food restaurant.


	5. Chapter 45

_**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**_

**A/N: **Ok, so this is not a chapter. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! Just had to get that out of the way.

Basically, in somebodies review... Oh, it was Petaltailify again, anyway I was reading her review, and when I read the part that said "hopefully all of Japan's efforts (and money) aren't put to waste when he finds Miki...unless something bad happened..." it made a ridiculous scene go through my mind. So I decided to type it up, and now it's a bonus for you all. ^ ^

It's not a part of the actual plot, hence why it's not an actual chapter, but I made it for laughs, and if you don't think it's funny, I hope you at least don't mind the intrusion from the story. By the way, is this considered crack?

Hetalia does not belong to me, but Miki/Mickey does. **_This is not a chapter, just an extra to enjoy!_**

* * *

"Miki!"

"Hahaha! You're too late Japan."

Japan stopped in his tracks shortly after entering the building. The one who spoke was none other than England, dressed exactly as he had been during his pirate phase. He was clutching Miki with his arm, a gun held to her head with his other hand.

"Otou-san!" Miki shouted, her legs dangling off of the ground.

_'Miki!'_ Japan thought with worry. He grasped his katana by his side tightly, but didn't make any advances. He couldn't risk doing something to make England pull the trigger. For some reason he was suddenly dressed in a kimono.

"That's right Japan, you just stay right there like a good country."

"Let her go, England."

"Not a chance. Not until I get what I want."

Japan was in a tough spot. He let his eyes dart around the restaurant and saw that the other customers had taken cover under tables or behind counters. He didn't want to endanger any of them either, and he couldn't think of anything to do. Reluctantly, Japan gave in.

"What do you want, England?"

England laughed maniacally, further grating on Japan's patience. He took a couple of sultry steps forward.

"It's quite simple, really—what I want is for all the world's McDonalds to burn to the ground."

"What? You maniac!"

"That's right, every last one of them reduced to nothing but ashes, and you're going to help me."

"You are insane."

England smiled like a drunkard, tilting forward so Japan could get a better look as he pressed the gun harder against Miki's skull.

"Oh I am, am I? I suppose you don't care what happens to this girl, then?"

Japan sneered at England with disgust, but as long as he had Miki as a hostage, he didn't have much choice. 'Miki…' He looked at his poor girl being held at gunpoint with pity and concern. She had her eyes closed tightly.

And then surprised Japan by opening those big brown eyes and spreading her lips into a brave grin.

"Otou-san, watashi wa toberu kara, daijoubu desu."

"You be quiet you!" England commanded her as he tightened his hold around her, crushing in on her neck. Miki made a noise of discomfort, and increased her struggling.

"Miki! I'll do what you want, so please stop!" Japan begged England.

"Not so fast, England dude!"

England and Japan both whirled around just in time to see America burst onto the scene, throwing both doors wide open and dressed as a cowboy.

"You! What are you doing here?" England shouted, outraged.

"The hero will always save a damsel in distress!" America announced. "Ahahahaha!"

"Well, you're too late, America! Just make it easier for yourself, and surrender now!"

"Never!" America declared. "Hamburger beam!"

America thrust his arm forward, and fired off his hamburger beam, from which a shower of hamburgers shot out aimed strait for England.

"No!" England shouted, as he was buried underneath the mountain of fast food.

Miki was able to break free of his grasp, and came out from the pile of hamburgers unharmed.

"Miki!" Japan shouted, as she ran towards her fathers and was embraced in a three-person hug.

"Hahahaha! Did you think it would be that easy?"

Japan and America looked up to see England, standing with one foot on an open windowsill, ready for escape.

"Give up already, England! It's over!" America shouted.

"Oh, is it?"

As if on cue, Miki's face suddenly turned red, and she collapsed in Japan's arms.

"Mickey!" America shouted. Japan held a hand to her forehead. Judging by the look on his face, it wasn't good.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" England claimed, as he went through the window and disappeared from sight.

"America-san!" Japan called him. America had no choice but to let England go, and turned back to Miki with Japan. He kneeled down beside her.

"Mickey! What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It was the… scones…" she told him weakly.

"Nooooo!"

つづく

(Not really~!)

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, one more time: _**THIS WAS NOT A CHAPTER!**_Also brownie points to anyone who knows that the hiragana at the end is (you should be able to guess if you watch the anime), or what Miki says in Japanese.

Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello! It's that time of the week again (the weekend)!

Not much to say here. I'm still having trouble with comedy, but I'm doing my best! Also, I was happy to hear more about the pairings, but I still didn't hear much so I think I'm going to keep it pairing neutral. Actually, I was pretty surprised to hear a request for FrUK.

I mean, I didn't say anything about France, but ironically I had been considering putting him in. The idea was to have a situation where America and Japan finally find Mickey, and while they're trying to deal with England France would show up while they're distracted, and offer her food at his place, and later the three of them would freak out. TAT (Like that.)

Unfortunately I couldn't think of anything to follow up that plot point, and so with no pairings, the story will be over soon. T_T I know, so sad. Right? It's sad? Maybe? Nevermind. Anyway, it'll only be a couple more chapters now.

I was really happy to see people liked the extra chapter. ^ ^ You guys are awesome. Everybody please keep reviewing!

Oh, and guess who's back?

Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to um... nevermind, I'm terrible with names. But I remember Mickey's!

* * *

The inside of the McDonalds was not terribly crowded. Mickey seemed to have a spring in her step while walking from the car to the building, and even while waiting in line for food. England took her order for her, and then they searched for a table while they waited for her food.

If nothing else, McDonalds was fast, so they hadn't sat down for long before her food was ready. England had Mickey wait at the table while he retrieved it, and as soon as he'd set it in front of her, she began to dig in.

"Fanks for th' food," she said. Although she spoke with food in her mouth, she was surprisingly clear.

"Er, yes, you're welcome," England told her.

She blushed, and excused herself after swallowing her food. At least she had some manners.

"Now if you don't mind, I wanted to ask you some questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"You said that jacket belongs to your dad, correct? Is he involved in the military or something?"

"Something."

"I see. What does he do then?"

"Things."

"Things… Like what?"

"Stuff."

England noticed she was not getting very specific. He was suspicious, but maybe she had her reasons, like maybe her dad was in the FBI or something, although somehow he doubted it. He was still sure the jacket was identical to Alfred's.

"Do you know someone named Alfred Jones?"

"Um…" she seemed a little nervous, and cast her gaze away from him. This made England eager to hear what her answer was, but suddenly she grabbed a large amount of food and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Hey!"

As if that weren't enough, she picked up her drink and began gulping it down. This made England a little concerned.

"Be careful, you might choke."

She shook her head back and forth in response to his statement, as if denying the possibility. Now she really reminded him of America.

"Alright, that won't work forever. You must know who I'm talking about if you're trying to avoid something."

"Mmm…" She finally swallowed the last of her food. "You know, one time he told me French food is the best!"

"What? It is not! My food is way better than that frog's!"

"That's what he said."

"Lies! And how would he know, the best his country can come up with is a rotten burger!"

"Hey! I love burgers!"

"I don't see how anyone can 'love' them. They're greasy, and they're terrible for your health."

"That's _why_ people love them."

"That doesn't make any sense! If that's why—wait, hold on."

Mickey looked worried again, as she seemed to figure out that England had realized what she'd done.

"Ok, no more changing the subject. Just tell me how you know him. What's the problem?"

Mickey looked down at her lap, for a moment. England was patient, however, so he was more than willing to wait for her to speak up again. If she could at least tell him why she couldn't say anything, he wouldn't mind forgetting about it.

"He's…um…someone."

England sighed, seeing she was not going to answer. It must have been something really important if she was trying so hard not to say anything.

"Isn't that his jacket?"

"Uh…"

She seemed surprised that he had noticed, but England had seen it enough times to recognize it. America wore it pretty much everywhere he went, after all, including to every one of the UN meetings.

"It doesn't belong to me."

"You already told me that, although I guess you said it was your dad's. Were you lying?"

"No…um…y-yeah…"

She was squirming in her seat now, eyes darting around the room anywhere but England. The poor thing looked like it really bothered her, but she absolutely refused to give him any answers.

"It's alright, we can talk about something else," he told her, finally deciding to drop the matter.

Mickey was relieved, and her squirming and fidgeting stopped immediately. Her eyes had returned to focusing on England, as well.

"Why is it you were going to Japan? Do you have family there?" he asked her. He only meant to be conversational, but Mickey looked appalled at the question, and all of her restless behaviors returned.

"What? Does this have something to do with America?" he wondered aloud. Mickey had developed a rocking motion in addition to everything else. England began to think of theories for what her secret could be.

Was it possible her dad was a spy for America working in Japan? They had a pretty good relationship right now, though, and what reason would America have for putting that at risk? Plus, if she had America's jacket, he and her dad had to be pretty close. That meant her dad must be pretty important.

"Miki!"

"Otou-san!" Mickey shouted. England turned his head to see whom she was shouting to, and was surprised to find Japan entering the restaurant.

Mickey got up and ran to Japan, crashing into his legs and hugging him tightly. England got up and followed her, now even more confused than before.

"What did she just call you?" he questioned. Japan looked flustered.

"Oh, Arthur-san. This is Miki," he introduced the two. "You see, she calls me that because we're close."

"How is it you two know each other, exactly?" England asked. If she knew Japan too, then her father must be pretty high up in rank. Either that, or perhaps he was actually a spy for Japan.

"Oh, well you see…" Japan began.

England noticed he was speaking a little hesitantly.

"You see…"

"Hey, you bloody wanker!"

A man England didn't recognize suddenly came through the doors. Japan looked at him with fear, and then the man grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What do you think you're trying to pull, huh? Do you think I can't count? Do I look like an imbecile?"

"P-please, I don't have any more money! That was more than the trip would have originally cost!"

Miki had dodged out of the way, but looked afraid for Japan. England hurried to intervene, and try and determine what the issue was. He tried to pry the man off of Japan.

"Hold on, what's going on here?"

"This wanker's trying to make a fool out of me!"

"No, I am not! I just didn't have enough money after all the trips!"

"I'll pay for it, I'll pay for it, I said!"

England finally succeeded in getting the man away from Japan after that. He listened to how much more money was needed, and then paid the insane man what he asked. England made a mental note to report his behavior to someone later.

"Thank you so much Arthur-san. You really saved me."

"It's fine. That man was being quite unreasonable."

"Yes, he was. Ok Miki, we had better leave now and stop bothering Arthur-san."

"Hai."

"Hold on a second," England stopped them.

Japan reluctantly stopped, and turned back to England with a nervous smile.

"Yes? Oh, if it's about the money, I will pay you back later."

"No, that's not it. I want to know who exactly this girl is."

She was standing in front of Japan, who had his hands placed on her shoulders protectively. England was sure she must have been someone pretty important, but he didn't think a spy's daughter would have been this important.

Plus, that didn't actually explain why she had been flying from America to Japan. It seemed like there was something important about the two countries in this mystery, but England couldn't figure out what.

Not to mention, even if she was the daughter of someone important, it didn't explain how she and Japan were so close. No, there was something bigger going on here. England just couldn't figure out what.

"Mickey! Don't eat anything!"

England recognized it as America's voice, as he whirled around to see America throw both doors wide open. _'What on earth is he doing here?'_

"But I already did," Mickey answered innocently.

"What? Noooo!"


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Aw, it's the last chapter! No, not really, that's the next one. So since there's only two chapters left, I decided to release them at the same time (that's also to make up for not updating twice durring the weekend like I usually do).

I don't have much to say again, but this chapter is less comedic I think. It focuses more on plot, and moving along to the end of things. The next one is more like an Epilogue, and doesn't have too much comedy either. Still, I hope they're both enjoyable. ^ ^

One last thing, I forgot to mention last time what the Japanese in the extra chapter meant. The hiragana was "To be continued" so congrats to Littlecosma001, and Nekolandia for getting it right (and anyone else I missed)! The part that Mickey says in Japanese was my attempt at 'It's alright, because I can fly.' Which was supposed to be giberish given the context.

Hetalia belongs to um... oh shoot... who does it belong to? Well, it's not me. Yeah, I suck at remembering names.

* * *

"Alfred-san, please calm down," Japan requested.

America didn't see how Japan could be so calm when Mickey had probably gotten food poisoning from eating English food.

"No way, we have to take Mickey to the nearest hospital and have her stomach pumped or something!" America exclaimed. He grabbed Mickey, who looked like her usual, unconcerned self.

"Hey! My food isn't poison!" England protested.

"Alfred, I'm sure she meant she ate something from McDonalds," Japan explained.

America stopped and relaxed again once all the dots connected in his head.

"Oh yeah! I guess we are in one of those, huh?" America laughed at the scare he'd had. "You're so smart, Mickey. You too, Kiku!"

"Thank you, Daddy," Mickey responded.

America stopped laughing, Japan tensed up, and even Mickey looked regretful after realizing what she'd just said.

"…I'm sorry, what did she call you?" England questioned.

"Uh…"

"Hold on a second… Alfred is your dad?" England exclaimed.

"A-Arthur-san, perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere? We are attracting a lot of attention," Japan suggested.

"Uh, yeah! Totally, dude," America agreed.

England looked skeptical, but agreed to go somewhere else and stop making such a scene. They left the McDonalds and decided to go to England's house. It gave America and Japan a few seconds to think of a way to explain all of this, but they couldn't talk to each other about it.

"So," England asked once they were in his car, "will one of you tell me what is going on already?"

_'Damn, I thought he wouldn't bring it up until we were at his place.'_ America kept his trademark smile on his face, trying to think of something good. He started to speak up, but Mickey cut him off.

"Ah! That's the wrong side of the road!" she suddenly shouted. England was obviously startled by the sudden outburst from her, and the volume she used. _'I'm so proud!'_ America thought.

"No—Mickey, we've been over this before!"

"Right! Right is left, and left is right! So go right! Right!"

"That's not it! You need to calm down and let me explain!"

_'Nice one Mickey!'_ America cheered, and used the extra time to think some more. _'Ok, no problem. Just gotta think of something that sounds believable. I'm the hero, so that should be easy!'_

Once England had explained the roads to Mickey in such simple terms that even America couldn't think of how to misinterpret it, he restated his question. This time, America was prepared.

"Mickey's a super hero!" he declared.

"W-what?" even Japan questioned him.

"Yeah, she's Mickey Mouse! Defender of the Disney world, and she just got a call from the Disneyland in Japan saying they need her help! That's why we have to get her over there right away, right Japan?"

"…"

"Alfred…"

"Yeah, Iggy?"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Seriously?"

America had thought his plan sounded pretty believable. It was a good reason to be going from America to Japan, and it even tied in with her name. Besides, England couldn't know who Mickey Mouse was. He was always so un-fun—when was the last time he went to one?

"Look, at the airport I asked her about the jacket, and she said it was her dad's. Then at the restaurant she said it was yours, and she called you 'dad.' So…?"

America had forgotten about that. He couldn't think of any way to explain that as something else. He didn't want to have to hide that he was Mickey's dad either, he just really didn't want it to get out what she was.

After a look to Japan, America decided he had to tell England he was right.

"Haha, yeah. I'm her dad," he admitted. England was silent for a moment, so the whole car was quiet. _'Jeez, can't we at least get some music or something?'_ America thought.

"Well, who's her mother?" England asked after a moment. He sounded kind of annoyed. Mickey remained pretty unemotional, but America found that a little funny.

"Why can't I have two fathers?" Mickey muttered after a moment. England didn't look like he caught her.

"Never mind. Is she a country, then? If she's your daughter, she must be," England stated.

America, Japan, and Mickey all looked nervous when he said that.

"N—Whoa, hold on there. What makes you say that?" America stuttered out. He racked his brain for ways Mickey couldn't be a country if she was related to him.

"How do you know she isn't adopted, Arthur-san?" Japan added in smoothly, saving the day.

"Er, right. I suppose so."

It was starting to look like they were going to get away with it. By now, they pulled up to England's house, and everybody got out of the car. America figured they could probably just leave now, but England still had them all go inside. America wasn't sure if he had any more questions or not, but it was probably better not to try and escape the first chance they got, so everybody went inside.

"Does anybody want any tea? I have some green tea too," England offered.

"I would like some, please," Japan replied.

"Is it ice cream?" Mickey wondered.

England seemed confused. America knew about green tea ice cream because it was one of Mickey's favorites.

"No… It's tea," England clarified.

"Oh… I'll have some please," she accepted anyway.

England went in the kitchen to make the tea, and America realized this was a good opportunity to come up with a strategy.

"Ok, guys, game time. What's the plan?"

"Is he going to keep asking questions?" Mickey wondered worriedly.

"I am not sure… He led us in here, so it seems like he still has more," Japan reasoned.

"Well that's just great. What is he going to ask?" America wondered.

"Oh…" Mickey worried, she seemed stumped.

"In the restaurant, I mentioned that Miki and I are close," Japan told them. "Maybe he's going to bring that up?"

"Oh yeah! That totally makes sense. Ok, I got it! Let's just tell him we're all gaming buddies!" America suggested.

"Will that really work? We're so much older than Miki," Japan worried.

"No problem, dude! We already had to tell England she's my kid, so it works!"

"Yes, you might be right," Japan agreed after a moment.

They heard England coming back, and everybody tried to look normal, or in Mickey's case, tried not to squirm around so much. _'Aw, it's so cute when she does that,'_ America thought.

"It'll take a few minutes before the water boils, and in the meantime, we can continue," England told them.

America braced himself for the question, ready to speak up. He had some serious making up to do after all. When Mickey had gotten on the wrong plane, he had tried to call the airforce, but they'd refused to stop the plane! By that time, Japan had already gotten on his plane to England, so America had had to think of something to do.

That was when he'd decided he should just get a flight to England too! If he couldn't do something to stop the plane, he could at least help Mickey out in England. Plus, he'd had to make sure she didn't eat any scones!

"If she's your daughter, why did Japan come all the way to get her?" England asked.

America's smile grew larger with success, having guessed what England was going to ask.

"That's because Kiku's her gaming buddy!" America exclaimed. "Mickey, me, and Kiku all hang out together and play video games!"

"That's right," Japan agreed, smiling calmly. "She's very good for such a young age."

That part wasn't even a lie. Mickey was great at video games.

"Is that it?" England responded. "I see then."

America started laughing again. This was finally over. England didn't ask any more questions, they had totally fooled him. They still stayed and hung out for a while so Japan and Mickey could drink their tea, but they just talked about normal stuff. Mickey took the longest to drink her tea, and once she was done Japan, America, and Mickey were all ready to go.

"Thanks for helping Mickey out, Iggy!" America said outside of England's house.

"Yes, that was very lucky," Japan thanked him, "and thank you for talking to that awful taxi driver. I will pay you back as soon as I can."

"No problem, it's quite alright," England assured them.

"Oh! And thanks for taking me all the way to McDonalds and buying me food!" Mickey added.

"Ah, I can pay you back for that, too," Japan offered.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it," he told them.

"Hey, thanks, dude!" America thanked him.

"Thank you, England," Mickey added.

"You're welcome," England told her.

They started to walk away, and began to discus how to get to the airport, and book another flight while England stood outside of his house.

"So what, should we just catch another cab from here?" America asked.

"Does it have to be another taxi?" Japan wondered, he looked like he was opposed to the idea. America didn't know what happened, but laughed anyway like he did.

"…You guys are lying to me," England stated. Again, America stopped laughing, and the three of them got worried.

"What are you talking about?" America asked innocently.

"Yes, what do you mean, Arthur-san?"

"Come on. You still haven't given me a reason why she would be flying to Japan," England stated. _'Crap,'_ America thought. _'I thought we got everything.'_

"Besides, I can see the resemblance."

The four of them were quiet after that, and Mickey was nervously rocking on her heels. America and Japan exchanged looks, but neither of them knew what to do now.

"I don't know how you and Japan had a child, but I'm certain now that she's a country," England continued. "So why haven't I heard of her? Have you two been keeping her a secret?"

America wasn't known for being able to read the mood, but even he could tell they couldn't get away with lying anymore.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"We have our reasons," Japan reluctantly added.

"I'm sure you do," England said, "but at the next UN meeting, you two need to tell the others about her."

"What? Come on Iggy, can't you just keep it a secret?" America requested.

"I don't know what reasons you had for keeping her a secret, but she's a country, or at least a micro nation. The other countries need to know she exists," England explained. "If one of you doesn't do it, I will."

America wanted to protest, but neither he nor Japan could argue. They both knew whatever reasons they had for keeping her a secret, the other countries wouldn't agree with them.

"Besides, it's dangerous for her too. What if another country came across her by accident and decided she was their territory?" England pointed out.

America looked down at Mickey, and saw she looked scared. Mickey had been a secret her whole life and she knew why that was. This whole experience must have been pretty scary for her. That was when America remembered he had to be brave for her.

It would be twice as scary for Mickey if she thought her parents were scared too. The hero couldn't let that happen! He looked towards Japan again, and they shared a look of understanding.

"Hai, we understand, Arthur-san," Japan responded.

America and Japan had put it off long enough, it was time the rest of the world knew about Ameripan.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **TT_TT Aw, it's finally over. Yup, this is the last chapter. Thanks so much to all of my readers and reviewers, and followers, and for all the favorites! You guys are awesome. Thank you! Also if you want to review the last two chapter, please do!

I wanted to give a special thanks to the people who reviewed multiple time! You know who you are! (Ok, I'm afraid to list you all off because I'm paranoid that I'd miss someone, and then I'd feel super guilty.) You know what, it's the last chapter, I'll try and list people: petaltailify97, Nekolandia, Silent Phantom gal, invisiblemanda, Sakurai Yuki. Thank you for reviewing!

On the topic of the chapter, I want to appologize for possible OOC-ness. I'm not as confident on the other countries personalities as I was with Japan/America/England. Maybe let me know how I did? (Although they don't say too much.)

Hetalia belongs to me...! No it doesn't. But someday if I ever become a mangaka I really want to mess with people and make fanfiction for my manga. X3 I saw a post on Tumblr about that too.

[1] Who is that?

* * *

Miki looked incredibly nervous, and Japan sympathized with his daughter. She was standing as the center of attention at their UN meeting. It was Japan and America's turn to speak and finally introduce her to the world.

"Say 'hi,' Mickey," America encouraged her.

"Hello… Konichiwa…" she said. Luckily her voice was loud enough even though she was nervously fingering one of her ponytails.

"Aw, who's this little cutie?" Italy wondered. Other nations looked curious as well.

"This is Miki," Japan began. "Her name is Amerihon, or Ameripan."

"Ameripan?" Germany repeated.

"Hai. She is a small country in the North Pacific Ocean," Japan explained.

"Honhonhon, you two 'ave certainly been busy, no?" France teased them.

"N-no," Japan stuttered. They had been expecting that sort of thinking, but it was still embarrassing to hear.

"How come you never mentioned her before aru? How long has she been around?" China wanted to know.

After that, quite a few more questions about Amerihon's age, and also implications about America and Japan's relationship, were asked.

"Everybody shut up!" Germany shouted, once again calling order to the meeting. He turned to the three of them.

"Could one of you please explain how Ameripan is a country?" he requested.

"Check it out, dude, it's like this," America spoke up. "A part of me and a part of Japan got torn off from the rest of us, and then they drifted into the ocean until they crashed into each other like, 'Boom!' And that's how Mickey was born."

Normally, this probably would have been seen as more of America's wild imagination, but Japan nodded along with the story, so it was clear that what he said was true. Miki had become distracted and was looking around the meeting.

She seemed to be pretty interested in all of the people around her. Japan realized it must have been exciting to be here and meet other countries for the first time, although Miki hid her excitement very well.

"So basically, the power of love drew you two together to create your beautiful child?" France summarized.

"N-no," Japan stuttered again. It wasn't exactly false, but the way he said it was definitely wrong.

"Leave them alone, you frog," England defended them.

"Oh? Is that jealousy I detect?" France teased.

"Enough! Let's just get back to the meeting, ja?" Germany stepped in, preventing what would probably have become another one of France and England's arguments.

The three of them were allowed to sit down, Amerihon choosing to sit in Japan's lap rather than wait outside. She was allowed to, probably because she was so quiet. The rest of the meeting went about as well as any other meeting.

Japan was pretty relieved. He had been worried introducing Miki would be more difficult than it had been. Plus, they had avoided bringing up the earthquake and the fact that they had left out some information about how much damage was done.

Later, they would probably need to put Miki's exact location on the map. Neither Japan nor America was looking forward to it. It felt like they may as well have been placing a target. They would just have to be aware of any possible dangers.

America wasn't paying much attention to the meeting; instead, he was looking at the various countries attending. He was probably searching for anyone who looked like they wanted to try and take or harm Miki. Japan was trying to pay attention to the meeting, but he was also keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. He noticed Italy had a blissful expression on his face and looked as though he wanted to talk with Miki, but he didn't seem like a threat. Actually, a few countries looked like they wanted a chance to meet Miki, but that wasn't a reason to suspect them. Japan was wary of Russia, who looked maliciously innocent. He knew America would be cautious of Russia as well, so together they could handle him.

Once the meeting was halfway over, and everybody left the main room for a break, a few people approached Miki.

"Hello there, my name is Italy, but you can call me Feliciano if you want."

"Feliciano…" Miki repeated. It was her first time hearing a name like that.

"Yeah! Just like that!"

"Over here!" China called her. "My name is China, or Wang Yao."

Japan was a little more watchful of China, but he probably had nothing to worry about.

"Konichiwa."

"I'm your uncle, so if you need anything you can come to me," China told her.

"Arigatou," Miki uncertainly replied. Japan had no comment.

"You can always come talk to me, little Ameripan," France told her. "Just think of me as your Big Brother."

England leaned down to Miki to whisper something not very discretely into her ear.

"Don't listen to that frog, alright? He's just a perverted old man," England told her.

"Hey, I am not! And since when are you two so close?"

While England and France began to fight again, Japan noticed Russia making his way over. He didn't even have to do anything, since America immediately stepped in the way.

"Oh no, no way are you going anywhere near Mickey," he informed Russia.

"But America, I just want to meet the newest country, da?" Russia informed him.

America was stubborn in his defense of Miki, and would not let Russia get close to her.

"Otou-san, dare desu ka[1]?" Miki wondered.

"It's no one, Miki," Japan answered. "Just be sure to stay far away from him, ok? He's dangerous."

Miki nodded up and down obediently, much to Japan's satisfaction. Pretty soon, the break was over and all the countries began to file back into the main room.

"Hold on," Germany stopped Japan. "I think it would be better for her to wait out here now, since she won't be a part of the meeting."

"What? But… Out here, all alone?" Japan questioned.

"Yeah, dude, come on!" America added, having stopped with them.

"I'm sorry, but she will be a distraction to the other countries, and I see no reason she can't wait outside," Germany insisted.

"It's too dangerous! She could get kidnapped or something!" America protested.

"Nein, she will be perfectly safe waiting here. Besides, she won't even be alone."

Japan and America had to reluctantly agree. Japan squeezed Miki's hand really tightly before letting go, and then they left her in the hall and went back inside.

The rest of the meeting was much like the first, except this time Japan couldn't help but worry about Miki and wonder if she was doing all right. He knew there was no reason for him to worry, since he had even let Miki fly on an airplane on her own. However, he still couldn't help but be nervous for her, and was thankful when the meeting finally ended so he could see her again. Japan and America were the first ones out of the room. He scanned the outside quickly for Miki, and panicked at what he saw.

"Mickey!" America called out when he saw Miki lying on the ground, not moving at all. He and America raced over to her. She looked unharmed, and she was still breathing, but Japan was still frightened.

He was a little startled when Sealand ran over and tapped her lightly on the head. Japan was even more startled when Miki sprang up and started to run away.

"Whoa, Mickey, what're you doing?" America asked, grabbing her arm before she could get away.

"We're playing freeze tag, Dad," she explained. "Can you let me go? I don't want to get frozen again!"

"But why were you lying on the ground?" Japan asked.

"I tripped and fell when—ah!"

Japan turned to see whom he thought was Wy come running up. Miki jerked out of America's grip, and began running away from her. America let her go, and the two were quickly out of sight.

"You know, Mickey doesn't have many friends her age, does she?" America observed.

"Not really, since she's a country," Japan agreed.

"Maybe this'll be good for her."

"Hai. It seems so."

"Kolkolkolkolkol…"

Japan and America looked to the source of the strange noise, and saw Russia lurking off in the distance.

"Let's go beat up Russia," America suggested.

"Hai, I agree."

They approached Russia in a way that made it pretty clear they were ready for a fight, America rolling up his sleeves, and Japan taking out his katana.

"What's wrong? I just want to make friends," Russia claimed.

Japan and America fought Russia while Miki played with her new friends. They felt reassured that Miki would be safe from other countries, but made a promise to themselves to give Amerihon some defenses, and come to her aid if another country ever threatened her.


End file.
